In to the fire
by Kitthekat94
Summary: This was not something she signed up when she became shinobi, this land couldn't be real could it? Elves, hobbits, wizards? What's next a troll? But this man, could he be what she's been missing could he melt the ice around her long cold heart? Rated M for Sakura's swearing
1. Chapter 1

A Sakura Legolas love story, something I don't feel there are enough of.

So quick warning Sakura is going to be a wee bit more powerful in this story than she is in the manga and anime. But this is my story and she shall be what I want.

I don't own anything I just borrowing the characters. Hope everyone enjoys the story.

Looking for a beta for this story btw just for corrections and general opinions.

The war was coming to an end, blood and discarded weapons lay everywhere. Four people stood in a clearing, all breathing heavily. Three legendary sannin, a young woman with bubble gum pink hair, and two young men polar opposites to each other one with hair the color of the brightest sun and the other with hair as dark as night, faced off the villages greatest threat. Madara Uchiha stood looking at his opponents with a fierce glare that most cowered at. The three looked at each other coming to an understanding. They needed to pull out all the stops no more holding back, they had just gotten word that the village was evacuated so all the civilians where out of the way. Sharing a nod, the three attacked at the same time.

Naruto coming at Madaras left, Sasuke coming at him from the right and finally Sakura coming at him from behind. Knowing that the boy's attacks would go right through him neither put all their strength in to the attack. While Madara was busy with the first two he failed to notice the two hands glowing green heading straight for his eyes. But sadly only one of those hands mad contact as he kneeled over in pain. With his only working eye he focused all of his energy and while the girl was planning a new attack a black hole opened behind her starting to suck everything in. The pink haired beauty tried to remain standing and tried to find something to hang on two but it was too late she was already being pulled in. A crushing darkness fell all around her as she fell in to what seemed like a never ending pit.

Thanks guys I know this sort of thing has been done a few times but I still hope you like it. Let me know what you think.


	2. Chapter 2

So Chapter two, sorry it took so long massive writers block, I own nothing. For real I own nothing lol its not good. But feel free to comment make suggestions ways to improve I love it all. Now to the chapter!

Chapter two

I amar prestar aen. The world is changed. Han matho ne nen. I feel it in the water. Han mathon ned cae. I feel it in the earth. A han noston ned gwilith. I smell it in the air. Much that once was is lost, for none now live who remember it.

It began with the forging of the Great Rings. Three were given to the Elves, immortal, wisest and fairest of all beings. Seven to the Dwarf-Lords, great miners and craftsmen of the mountain halls. And nine, nine rings were gifted to the race of Men, who above all else desire power. For within these rings was bound the strength and the will to govern each race. But they were all of them deceived, for another ring was made. Deep in the land of Mordor, in the Fires of Mount Doom, the Dark Lord Sauron forged in secret a master ring to control all others, and into this ring he poured his cruelty, his malice and his will to dominate all life. One ring to rule them all.

One by one, the free lands of Middle-Earth fell to the power of the Ring, but there were some who resisted. A last alliance of Men and Elves marched against the armies of Mordor, and on the very slopes of Mount Doom, they fought for the freedom of Middle-Earth. Victory was near, but the power of the ring could not be undone.

It was in this moment, when all hope had faded, that Isildur, son of the king, took up his father's sword.

Sauron, enemy of the free peoples of Middle-Earth, was defeated. The Ring passed to Isildur, who had this one chance to destroy evil forever, but the hearts of men are easily corrupted. And the ring of power has a will of its own. It betrayed Isildur, to his death.

Sauron, the enemy of the free peoples of Middle-Earth, was defeated. The Ring passed to Isildur, who had this once chance to destroy evil forever. But the hearts of Men are easily corrupted. And the ring of power has a will of its own. It betrayed Isildur, to his death. And some things that should not have been forgotten were lost. History became legend, legend became myth. And for two and a half thousand years, the ring passed out of all knowledge. Until, when chance came, it ensnared a new bearer.

The Ring came to the creature Gollum, who took it deep into the tunnels of the Misty Mountains. And there it consumed him. The ring brought to Gollum unnatural long life. For five hundred years it poisoned his mind, and in the gloom of Gollum's cave, it waited. Darkness crept back into the forests of the world. Rumor grew of a shadow in the East, whispers of a nameless fear, and the Ring of Power percieved its time had now come. It abandoned Gollum. But something happened then that the Ring did not intend. It was picked up by the most unlikely creature imaginable: a Hobbit, Bilbo Baggins, of the Shire.

For the time will soon come when hobbits will shape the fortunes of all.

Bright green eyes shot open with a grunt of pain, the young beauty rolled over wondering what she had landed on. She felt around and found it a rather large stone.

"so that's what I landed on, fuck that hurt." Muttered the young beauty, A low chuckle was heard and she shot straight up only to see an old man. He was wearing odd robs like she had never seen and had this ridiculous beard! Who needs a beard that long!

"I see you are awake, that's good."

The girl looked at him with a glare, "who the hell are you?"

The man just laughed again "you have quite the mouth don't you? "

The girl raised an eye brow at him, annoyed he hadn't told her what she wanted to know. She quickly did a mental pat down of herself and realized all her weapons were gone. Hmmm she thought maybe this man is less of a fool then he looks.

My name dear girl is Gandalf the grey and you young one are in middle earth.

Right so yay chapter two, I promise the next one will be longer we shall see more of the magical world that is middle earth and maybe some hobbits! Yay! So umm review I guess pretty please let me know what you think and all that jazz, and do let me know if I got that first part of the monologue right.

Peace!


End file.
